Lucky
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shishi Red |-|2= Pegasus Shishi Red |-|3= Shishi Red Orion |label = Shishi Red Pegasus Shishi Red Shishi Red Orion |name = Lucky |gender = Male |sentai = Uchu Sentai Kyuranger |homeworld = Kaien Luth |firstepisode = Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Kyuranger) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |casts = Takumi Kizu Rei Tanaka (child) }} is , the Red Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from in the Shishi System. Chronologically, he was the fifth Kyuranger to be awakened. He is later revealed to be a distant descendant of the legendary warrior Orion, and gains an alternate White Ranger form. He is also the heir to the throne of his real homeworld Kaien, becoming the king of said planet and succeeding his father Aslan, who was thought to be murdered by a Jark Matter Vice Shogun Kukuruga, but ended up being turn into one of Don Armage’s possessed servants in truth, until the former king made his noble sacrifice to save the universe for Lucky. Aged 20, Lucky was born on July 7th. Character History Past Contrary to his name and his title as the Luckiest Man in the Universe, he was not born that way, even says himself he was born "unlucky". When Lucky was still a child, Lucky’s father, Aslan presents Lucky a small lion companion named Caesar to ensure Lucky will never be alone when something bad will happen to his parents. Sometimes later at a nighttime, he was caught up within an incident with everything around him being destroyed. Having been separated from his parents, with their fates unknown, Lucky and his pet Caesar, along with their father’s servant Jiiya are being sent away from their original home planet Kaien in an escape pod to the planet Luth where he eventually grew up. After growing up as a young adult, Lucky began to travel around the universe to search an information about what happened to his parents, much to Jiiya’s disapproval for his departure, just for Lucky’s own safety. Lucky also left Caesar under Jiiya’s care and guarding planet Luth. Present Traveling from planet Luth, Lucky comes across a meteor shower and crashes onto the surface of the planet Crotos where he comes upon three Kyurangers battling Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Impressed by them he then decides that he will be one of them. His cruiser crashed, the Kyurangers take him back to the Orion where Raptor 283 tells him their story. He attempts to get a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to work but it won't without a Kyutama, so he makes off with the Seiza Blaster to find one. He crash lands (again) on Jagjag and meets Garu, who possesses a Kyutama. Garu's hesitance to fight annoys him and he tries to push Garu. The Kyuranger find him and so do Jark Matter. In the ensuing fight, Jark Matter throws him into space, but the Kyutama awakens in front of him and allows him to change into Shishi Red. As Shishi Red he has full control of his powers and discovers that he has access to the Shishi Voyager which has the ability to dock other voyagers as well as form a Giant Robo. Upon defeating Jark Matter in the battle and gaining new comrades in the Kyurangers, along with newly-minted Ookami Blue, Garu, he is welcomed by Raptor 283 as part of the Rebellion. During a briefing on the Rebellion's mission by Raptor 283, Lucky pinpointed the location of the next Kyuranger to the planet Zigama, taking off in the Shishi Voyager to find them. Coming across a pair of thieves, Balance and Naga Rei, Lucky believed them to the bearers of Kyutamas themselves and joined them the way to their mark, a precious gem in a Jark Matter facility. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. Lucky and Naga are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Lucky's shot proved to be fruitful as Naga Rei and Balance earned their Kyutamas and fought with the Kyurangers to take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Lucky appeared before , now accompanied by , again as he was facing off an example of his own enemies, a trio of from . Offering his assistance, Lucky was blasted off a ledge by the Bugsters only to luckily have his fall broken by landing on an Instigate before joining Emu in transforming, with Ex-Aid assuming the which he split in two to even the odds. Taking out their swords, Shishi Red met the Bugster trio in a skirmish alongside the Ex-Aid duo, with Shishi Red personally engaging the . The fight was soon ended when Motors' fellows disengaged and left, leaving him to be defeated by the three heroes' triple slash, freeing his . Canceling their transformations, Lucky was thanked for his assistance by Emu, leading him to question if the Kamen Rider had any comrades of his own. Assured by Emu that he had , Lucky voiced to the doctor that he was lucky and that he should cherish them before bidding him farewell as he took his leave. Team-Up with the Dekarangers and Gavan Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key I, Lucky engaged an illusion of the late Karo Eriedrone, destroying him with the power of Taiyou Shishi Red. Rise of Shishi Red Orion After acquiring the Tokei Kyutama and following Naga's brainwash by Akyanba into Hebitsukai Metal the Kyurangers were split. Lucky, along with Balance, Hammie, Garu and Kotaro remained in the present day to rescue Naga from Akyanba's control. Following a battle with Akyanba and Hebitsukai Metal the team finds out ORION-gou crashed down and heavily damaged. Lucky quickly realises that something must have happened in the past and uses the Tokei Kyutama to go in the past with his Shishi Voyager. After arriving in the past he finds his teammates laying down and rushes to check on them. In the same time he encounters Orion, a warrior from the Orion System. Their confrontation is interrupted by a Deathworm who later steals the Tomo Kyutama. Orion quickly blames Lucky for the loss, but Lucky assures him that he'd reclaim it in the future. Then Lucky, Orion and the the remaining Kyurangers (Tsurugi, Stinger, Champ, Raptor, Spada and Shou) battle the Vice-Shoguns, who are in forms different from what they appeared in the present day. During Lucky and Orion's battle with Akyanba a large Kyutama appears to aid them to defeat her, sparking Tsurugi's curiousity. After seemingly defeating Don Armage, Lucky was shot down by an arrow, injuring him severely. The one who did it was revealed to be Don Armage himself. After unsuccessful attempt to defeat Don Armage once again, Orion and the Kyurangers retreat to the ORION-gou to try and heal Lucky's wounds. While Spada and Raptor deduce that there's little they can do at the moment, Tsurugi decides to use the power of his Houou Kyutama to heal him. Orion quickly objects this as using it may cost Tsurugi's life in the process. However Tsurugi insists on using it and tells Orion that he needs Lucky alive in order to bring the Kyutama that appeared while Lucky and Orion battle side-by-side. Also he mentions that Lucky hails from the Shishi System and connects those two events. After he was healed successfully, Lucky confronts Don Armage once again and the large Kyutama appears again, revealing it to be the Saiko Kyutama. Orion then tells Lucky that he is his distant descendant and that he has blood from both the Shishi and Orion Systems. Then Lucky uses the Saiko Kyutama to transform into Shishi Red Orion and quickly defeats Kukuruga. He then proceeds to battle Don Armage and using the Saiko Kyutama he launches a barrage of the other Kyuranger's weapons at him and defeating him in the process. However after returning in the present he finds out that Don Armage is still alive. Return and Reclaim Planet Luth and Kaien After revealing Jark Matter's homeworld, the team heads to the planet Southern Cross to confront Don Armage once again. But before that the team recieves a distress signal from planet Luth in the Kojishi System, from where Lucky was raised. Lucky also hears Ceasar's cry for help and goes to Luth along with Stinger, Garu, Champ, Hammie and Spada. There the team fights the systet's Karo Wunjet, whose goal is to find a legendary machine that's dormant on this planet and attacking Ceasar in process as he deduces that he may know where the machine is. During the fight Lucky is confronted by Jiiya, who recognises him despite Lucky being in his Kyuranger form. Jiiya quckly berates him for abandoning him and Ceasar and it was revealed that Lucky left to search for his parents and not to reach the end of the universe as he said earlier. During a fight between Lucky and Wunjet, Jiiya inteferes and saves Lucky and telling him the truth - Lucky is the heir of the throne of the Shishi System and that he was entrusted by its ruler, King Aslan, to get him to safety. After that battle Lucky asks him why he didn't tell him earler. Jiiya says that he did it for two reasons: the first is to protect him from dying in battle as this would result in no one being able to inherit the throne, and the second reason involved King Aslan himself. He reveals that Aslan is alive, but he has become a servant of Jark Matter and from that the people of Kaien, Lucky's homeworld, suffer. Now knowing the truth, Lucky heads to the planet Kaien to confront his father. He goes to one of his speeches and he's in shock to see him side by side with Kukuluga and the system's Karo Jumotsu. During a fight with Kukuluga, Lucky finds out that Kukuluga himself was responsible for the planet's destruction. Sudden Family Reunion During Kyurangers’ raid on Jark Matter’s home planet Southern Cross, he is about to battle a mysterious Jark Matter masked warrior who bested almost every Kyurangers, causing Tsurugi tried to keep Lucky away from this dangerously mysterious masked warrior, while the rest of the Kyurangers head back to the base. When the projectile attacks between ShishiRed and a mysterious warrior clashed where ShishiRed manage to shot the warrior’s mask off from his face, Lucky and Tsurugi eventually found out that the mysterious masked warrior happens to be the real king Aslan, who is actually alive well, but now ended up as one of Don Armage’s possessed servants. Apparently, his reunion with his father is very short when Don Armage reverting Aslan back to his possessed state, recovering the brainwashed mask on the former Kaien king’s face, causing Lucky having conflicted choices whether he should save his father, or the universe first. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against members of the Space Outlaws Deathgalien: Naria, Azald, Quval, and a pack of Moebas, before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. Lucky was the first to arrive, ramming into the Deathgalien trio as he transformed before yelling "yossha lucky!" Fighting off the Deathgalien, Shishi Red faced the Azald, who was confused in that, in contrast to his familiar foes, he was a red warrior yet a lion. Through a lucky bout of momentum provided by backing into a net, Shishi Red was able to crush Azald before breaking him apart when the team performed their combined All-Star Crash against the Deathgalien, forcing them into retreat as Azald reformed. Their work done, the Kyurangers took their leave while their appearance was observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Having walked around the Orion, Lucky walks in on Hammy as she is maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that her, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try. Lucky acted as a judge for Balance and Naga Rei as they practiced performing a Star Change roll call. The duo tries it the first time, but Lucky rejected it. Then they tried again a few more times only to fail. Their last attempt, which is their standard roll call, earns Lucky's applause. Chou Super Hero Taisen Lucky led the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Lucky fought one-on-one against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars ShishiRed Card in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png ShishiRed Pegasus Card in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png ShishiRed Sun Card in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png ShishiRed Moon Card in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png ShishiRed Orion Card in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png (Pegasus) Shishi Red (Orion) appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. 12 Kyuranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png 12 Kyuranger with Pegasus ShishiRed.png Kyuranger Taiyou ShishiRed.png Kyuranger ShishiRed Moon.png Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with ShishiRed Orion.png Personality Lucky is naive, optimistic, determined, and hyperactive. He has a habit of saying "Yossha lucky!" whenever something good happens, which is often due to his amazing luck. Lucky is incredibly strong-willed, both in his ideals and his goals: he has a tendency to make decisions with barely any evidence and believe in their plausibility no matter how much the facts suggest otherwise. This, combined with his naivety, makes him come across as immature and stupid. However, he has solid instincts and a logic to his actions, paying attention to things that others do not. He is overdependent on his luck, and quickly became insecure and even panic when his luck ran out, this becoming apparent when he was defeated by Ikargen. In truth, this all stems from his traumatic childhood in the past, leading him to believe that he was born unlucky. In turn, his frequent shouts of "Yossha lucky!" serve as a form of encouragement to himself as he tries his best to stay positive and uphold his unwavering belief in good fortune. He later manages to regain his confidence, which helps him in defeating Ikargen. Family *Aslan (Father)http://www.lespros.co.jp/news/detail/13294 *Jiiya (Retainer) Powers and Abilities ;Devil's Luck: The most notable of Lucky's abilities is his extraordinary luck which provides unintentional benefits to him and his allies. It is so great to the point that he has survived when falling from orbit and pinpoint the remaining Kyuranger in a short amount of time when the Rebellion that had been searching them for long was unable to do so. Furthermore, he himself claimed to be the luckiest man in the universe. Unfortunately, by episode 11, it ran out, rendering him powerless. After a talk with Shou Ronpo and Garu, Lucky regained the confidence he lost and regained his status as the Luckiest Man in the Universe. ;Immeasurable Dream: His dream of freeing the universe from Jark Matter's domination is so vast that the dream-eating Yumepakkun died trying to consume it. * : A temporary form granted on the RPG-influenced planet Ghem. ** : A spell named for Lucky's catchphrase; causes a series of explosions. ** : A unused spell named for Spada's catchphrase. ** : A unused spell named for Hammie's catchphrase. Arsenal * : Lucky took off in a one-man space vehicle from Luth, before a meteor shower in the Shishi System sent him into the path of the Kyurangers on Crotus. The machine was repaired when he boarded the Orion. Shishi Red '''Arsenal *Kyutama **Shishi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword **Kyu Axe Mecha *Shishi Voyager *Kojishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. * : Shishi Red performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Sword alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a slash attack with the Kyu Sword alongside Houou Soldier. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2-7, Ex-Aid Episode 24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23-26, 28, 29, 31-34, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 35-43 - Pegasus Shishi Red= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Kyutama which arms him with the sentient body armor "Pega-san". Arsenal *Kyutama **Pegasus Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword accompanied by four other Kyurangers using their Seiza Blasters. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 6, Transformation Lessons (Pegasus Shishi Red) - Taiyou Shishi Red= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Tenbin Gold, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Hebitsukai Silver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red shines a bright light at his enemies. He can also use this attack as a flashlight. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, 19, 25, 28, 29, 34 (offscreen), 43 - Shishi Red Moon= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode. In this form, Shishi Red gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Ookami Blue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 24 - Shishi Red Orion= , titled the , is Shishi Red's alternate form accessed through the use of the Saiko Kyutama. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat, he can also summon any weapons owned by other Kyurangers. He can even summon giant Kyutama from Kyurangers who are not available, like Ryu Commander's and Oushi Black's, in order to form Kyutamajin. Arsenal *Kyutama **Saiko Kyutama *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Buckle *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword **Kyu Spear **Kyu Claw **Kyu Crossbow **Kyu Axe **Kyu Sickle **Kyu Rapier **Kyu Shot **Kyu Slasher *Ryutsueder *Koguma Skyblue's scarf *Houou Blade & Houou Shield Mecha *Shishi Voyager *Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler **Orion Voyager **Battle Orion Ship *Kojishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red channels the power of all twelve Change Kyutamas and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. *'Super Star Shishi Galaxy' Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 30-37, 39-44 }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Lion". **His finisher "Regulus Impact" refers to the star Regulus, the brightest of the Leo constellation. Portrayal *Lucky is portrayed by Takumi Kizu. As Shishi Red, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Zyuoh The World and Cube Gorilla in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Notes *Shishi Red's Pegasus Mode pays homage to , the main character from the manga/anime series , that also has a constellation motif. The Pegasus crest on his armor is similar in color and design to the one seen in the Pegasus cloth's box. **Furthermore Lucky becoming Pegasus Shishi Red could be a reference to the senpai-kohai relationship between and . *Shishi Red is the first Red Ranger to have a lion-motif since GaoRed. **Lucky is also the first Post Anniversary Sentai Red to have a Lion motif. Incidentally, GaoRed comes from an Anniversary Sentai. *Lucky is the second Kyuranger after Balance to use more than one of the Kyu The Weapon's modes. The only difference between the two is that Lucky didn't have a problem with the mode he used whereas Balance complained about the weight of the Kyu Sword. *Lucky's preferred Kyu The Weapon mode (Kyu Sword) is the only one out of its nine modes to use all of the attachable pieces. *Lucky's catchphrase Alright, Lucky and his pre-battle saying Let's Test Your Luck might be a reference to Horoscopes as they use constellations to tell a person the kind of fortune they will have. *His backstory of being transported from his own planet is somehow similar to Kal-El/Superman. *Similar to Ryouma, he is a fire-themed Red Ranger with a lion motif. *Taiyou Shishi Red empowering Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver references the reflective properties of metals like gold and silver. On the other hand, Shishi Red Moon empowering Ookami Blue seems to reference the mythology of the and its relation to the full moon. *Shishi Red Orion's powers seem similar to the powers of 's Cosmic States, 's Kiwami Arms, 's Type Tridoron, and 's Grateful Damashii as they all combine the powers of the collectibles they or their allies use. **Of the above, Shishi Red Orion is most similar to Gaim Kiwami Arms in that both forms stem from legendary origins (Lucky's bloodline originating from Orion and the Kiwami Lockseed coming from a seed of the Golden Fruit), and that they are able to summon the weapons used by their allies as well. **Shishi Red Orion combining the powers of the 12 Kyurangers is also similar to J.A.K.Q.'s Big One, a white-colored hero who was also able to use the powers of his teammates. **Using the powers and weapons of the 12 Kyurangers is also similar to the Gokaigers' Gokai Silver Gold Mode. The key difference is that Gokai Silver uses the manifestations of the 15 Sixth Rangers before him as a finishing attack on an opponent, while Shishi Red Orion can use the Kyurangers' weapons at any time during battle. *Lucky's Shishi Red Orion form makes him the first Sentai Ranger since the Core Rangers of Mahou Sentai Magiranger to wear a cape. **Lucky is also the first Sentai Ranger with an enhanced form that possesses a cape. *He is the first Super Sentai warrior with a differently-colored enhanced form since his original color is red while his enhanced form is white. *Shishi Red Orion form is a good bond between Leo Mycenae and Orion Eden in Saint Seiya Omega series. *Despite being called Shishi “Red” Orion, Lucky’s enhanced form is actually full white instead of full red. **The suit does however feature red accents. *Due to his father, the real King Aslan revealed to be alive and somehow being turned evil by a main antagonist, this makes Lucky to share some similarities as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars franchise, such as thought to be a poor men at first, but has a heritage of the fallen legendary warriors. *Lucky shares similarities with Andros, the Red Space Ranger from ''Power Rangers in Space''. ''Both are trying to save a brainwashed family member (Aslan and Astronema/Karone respectively) from the control of the main villains (Don Armage and Dark Specter respectively). **Coincidently both series are space themed. However, In Space's Sentai counterpart - [[Denji Sentai Megaranger|''Denji Sentai Megaranger]]'' ''- has digital technology/cyberspace motif, rather than space motif. **Lucky also shares similarities with Nick Russell/Bowen from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force'''' in terms of living as normal person until finding out that he has extraordinary origins and that his father is brainwashed as the villains' servant. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** episode 24, ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: Father? Is it the Universe? Lucky's Prepared'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' }} References Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 1 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers